onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Getting banned from the chat
Now all of you know the chat, Roranoa zoro recently received a star that is visible on the chat and the right to ban people from it. But I don't know when a user should be banned from the chat? Also I didn't find any rules on any forum regarding getting banned from the chat. So I believe we(or only you) should start creating some rules otherwise, users wouldn't know how to restrain themselves on the chat. Which should these rules be? 14:33, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Rora never blocked Rici and this forum is about the rules and not the block(incase the title was misinterpreted) Discussion Chat rules are silly. Behave like a decent human being, remember that that you're talking to real people and try not to be an asshole. That should be enough. 14:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ..I told him that on chat(except for the as******)...-- They might be silly, but I still feel a need for limitations, because some people(including myself and sorry panda for then) don't know the limitations, so it's better for them to have a little warning, for when they are on the chat, even when a warning would be given, it might be too late... 14:33, June 9, 2011 (UTC) : I wont ban some random users,I block vandals and the staff wiki doesnt have a chat rules,does it? show me:) There is no need for rules, the carefree environment is what makes the chat so enjoyable. Its the dump for silly talk and the likes - which normally has no place on the wiki. A chatmod should only take care of excessive abuse, like banning fresh registered users that advertise for porn sites etc. Don't worry, I would be the first one who would complain about mods going on a ego trip. 14:39, June 9, 2011 (UTC) : Didnt I threaten to ban ya?! : You didn't threat me, you politely asked if you could ban me XD 14:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :: That's excatly what happened with Rici:) :: That is not the point here, Roa, if you want to say something, say something more concrete, I feel a need for rules, even if those rules are just what Panda said, there is a need for rules or else I or other users could get banned from exaggeration and going over the limits, I wish to demand some official rules. 14:57, June 9, 2011 (UTC) The rule are simply the common internet "etiquette", so there is no need to set them. Basically respect your interlocutor. If you want to read a full list of good tips for behaving in chats, read this, but they're not rules, they're just etiquette tips. And don't worry, if you're crossing the line of "respect", be sure, someone else will tell you. Thank you Leviathan, then i change my mind, I understand now why nobody wants rules, but an etiquetta should be showed towards the ones that are given a warning, btw, I wonder, if anybody does do something to get banned, what would be their warning(at least a warning, if you ban someone just like that, it would be so...I don't even know the word for it) 15:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm more interested what will happen if someone get a ban, like how long he will be unable to join the chat for? Or can he still view the chat discussion? I can make the rules really simple: 1. Don't be an asshole. 2. If you are caught being an asshole, you will be given a warning on the chat, something like "Seriously dude, knock it off". 3. Refer to Rule 1 and contact me or Zoro if Rule 2 persists. That's my pitch for general rules. 15:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I only understand one thing not to be ass hole Stone Roger 15:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you define "being an asshole" ? 15:31, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Being continually rude and/or annoying to at least one other user while on the chat and ignoring multiple requests to stop. 15:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) if u want my answer , pls dont ask me because I am not an ass hole knowing the meaning of ass hole! Stone Roger 15:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't even know how to get to the chat. It was implemented when I was gone before. Anyway there should be no rules such as has been mentioned. SeaTerror 16:24, June 9, 2011 (UTC) : Either directly type in http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat or go to the recent wiki activity feed and look under the site news, there should be a button that says "Join the chat" (Don't know how to do it if you use monobook.) 16:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Using monobook?Special:Chat&useskin=wikia The monobook one didn't work. SeaTerror 16:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Just type in the URL I gave into your browser. That should work. 16:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't work either. SeaTerror 17:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :What happens if you use this URL? That works. Thanks. :) SeaTerror 18:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) The one Sff9 gave is the same as mine,except that I thought that ST would know that appending it to the URL would work,anyway....Thanks for helping him out Sff9:) :That's not exact, if you append it to the normal URL of the wiki it does not work: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat&useskin=wikia. The "useskin" thing is a PHP parameter that must be passed to the "index.php" page, which wasn't that obvious from your post! ::Ah! I never thought of it,I knew it was PHP,but I should have told it in my post:)